


Olivine

by sarba_owo



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: GOD HELP US, Gen, M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mermaids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dream is protective, dreamaid, george has a hero complex in the first chapter, marine biologist georgenotfound, merdre?, not beta read we die like tommy in prison, quackity is driving the boat, tommyinnit is causing problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarba_owo/pseuds/sarba_owo
Summary: George goes on a research trip and takes his friends along to help him, but he finds something far more interesting than he could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Olivine

_ Macrocystis pyrifera seems to be abundant around the west shore. It’s abundance has created a large kelp forest. We’ll be sure to investigate soon…  _

A drastic line was etched across the paper.

“Sapnap! If you bump into me one more time I’m throwing you off this boat!” 

“It's not my fault that Quackity is a shit driver!” 

“I am not a bad driver! I’d like to see you drive through this shit right now. The waves here are crazy.” Karl sat up from his sunning spot on the front of the boat. His skin was burned strawberry everywhere except a line over his eyes. 

“What the honk are you guys arguing about?” 

“Oh my God.” George gaped at the sight in front of him. “We haven’t even been here an hour and you already have a sunburnt.” Sapnap at this point was laughing while taking pictures. 

“Quackity- you- you- have to look at this-” 

“Sapnap, stop, it's not even that funny. It hurts a lot actually…” Karl said, still gaining his consciousness. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” Sapnap teased making the most exaggerated kissy face. 

“I’ll pass for now I think it’d hurt too much; maybe blow me a kiss instead, with some aloe vera?” A few seconds of eyelash batting and a blown kiss later the aloe vera gel was handed over.

Large, grey clouds stalked into the sky bringing with it an angry wind. The waves went from their already choppy state to something more boisterous.

“George I think we should go back to the dock soon. It's getting really choppy and some clouds are coming in. Did you get enough for today?” 

“Yeah, I should be good for today. Thanks for taking us out here, by the way.” 

“Yeah, no problem, It's fun to take a vacation y'know?” 

“It is pretty nice here,.I’m surprised it’s been mostly untouched.” 

“I know right?” Sapnap butted in. “It feels like we’re some sort of explorers.” 

Large drops of rain started hitting the boat and the waves started to become violent. The water went from it’s nice aquamarine color to a murky, dark green. The kelp forest danced below them. The leaves lifted and dropped with the waves creating a kind of routine. A few of the kelp strands failed to follow the rest and were pulled away from their partners. Nobody seemed to notice the strands leaving, or the shadow that lurked beneath them. 

“HELP!” a hoarse voice rang out through the sound of waves crashing. “HELP,” it rang repeatedly. A blanket of blonde hair clung to the surface of the water. Then they screamed again, ear piercing and shrill. Pleading, blue eyes stared at the boat and the people on it. 

“QUACKITY WHERE THE FUCK IS THE CIRCLE THING THAT FLOATS?” Sapnap burst out frantically running around the boat trying to find the life saver. 

“Shit. It’s under the seats on the front of the boat.” 

George stared at the teen that was starting to sink under the water. The kid was barely managing to stay above the water. 

“I’m going in. Throw me the lifesaver when you get it.” He said while kicking off his shoes and taking off his hat. 

“George it’s too choppy!” 

He jumped off the side of the boat. The one time he was a lifeguard at a beach is finally coming in handy. The water was in fact very choppy and swimming through it proved far more difficult than he first imagined. Each wave felt like it was personally trying to drown him. It was yanking on his limbs from below and shoving him below from the surface. He still tried and kept pushing on until he got to the teen. 

The teen was completely underwater at this point. Their hair was still clinging to the surface but their face was completely submerged. Their hands reached towards the surface and George reached for him as if he was his last hope for life.

The second George’s hand made contact with the “teen’s” hand he was being pulled under. It was clear to him the second he slipped under water that this teen isn’t at all what he thought they were.  _ I have to be dreaming, right?  _ The teen looked him dead in the eyes and it was far more apparent that his eyes were not human. They may have seemed it from the boat, but no human has slits for pupils. The smile that showed on their face was something of utter deviance and pride. Inhuman teeth were in view from their grotesque smile that painted their face. The creature seemed to be laughing, but George couldn’t have been sure since the water muffled it far too much. His eyes fell down upon the most inhuman thing that this creature possessed; it had a tail. 

The tail went from white down to a fiery red. Leading the eye to a large fanned out fin that swished from side to side. The creature had a large dorsal fin that extended into a ribbon-like decorative fin coming out of it’s back that was colored light yellow. The fins at the end of the tail were complemented with black. It oddly reminded George of a fish his family had in their aquarium as a kid.

The creature turned its head quickly to look at something in the kelp forest. George couldn’t tell what it was, but he didn’t care. He was starting to struggle to breathe and he needed to get out of this situation. So, he did what every other person would have done and he thrashed in the teen’s grip and started kicking at them to try and get free. 

The grip on him tightened and he was starting to panic.  _ This is bad. THIS IS REALLY BAD.  _ He continued to struggle in the creature’s grip, but he was just getting weaker. Bubbles fell out of his mouth escaping towards the surface. His lungs were being filled with water burning all the way down his throat. His consciousness was slipping from him and he was coughing. Commotion surrounded him and he was let go to float to the surface. The last thing he saw was the creature from before fighting a similar creature that shimmered green and gold. 

“There he is! Throw it over!” Karl screamed, noticing a lifeless body floating on the surface. 

“Hurry!” 

The life saver landed on George’s head just hard enough to bring him a little consciousness. He tried to hold onto the orange and white blob in front of him. It pulled him quickly to the edge of the boat and Sapnap pulled him into the boat. He wasn’t conscious on the boat and he looked at the edge of death. 

“Karl! Help!” Sapnap yelled. He tried to do CPR on his own, but Karl is far better at medical related situations than him. 

“Move..” Karl took over and began performing CPR on George and copious amounts of water came out of his lungs. Eventually, George began coughing violently on his own,coughing up plenty of water and vomit. Leading eventually to him dry heaving and being left with Sapnap as Karl went to Quackity. 

“How long until we get to the dock?” 

“A few minutes, just make sure he’s okay until we get there then we can actually get him some real help.” 

“Yeah, he’s going to need it. He’s hurt beyond what he should have been from drowning. He’s got cuts and scratches all over him. What the honk did he come across down there, Quackity?” 

“Do you think it was from the kid? Fuck, where’d the kid go?” 

“I don’t think we’ll find the kid… George tried his best.” Karl put his hand on Quackity’s shoulder. Sadness filled the air for a little bit, until Karl interrupted it. 

“Also, pretty sure a kid couldn’t have done what happened to George.” Karl walked back to the front of the boat. One question remained hanging in the air. 

**_What did this?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! This is my first time writing and publishing a fic on my own. :) Anyway, thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter.


End file.
